millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-28542893-20161019023205/@comment-27033343-20161019090348
Unit Name \ Hitpoints \ Defense \ MR \ S.AW Defense Gellius \ 4,277 \ 670 \ 10 \ 2010 S.AW MR of 30. Deine \ 3894 \ 1073 \ 0 \ 2146 S.AW AoE attack of 1,449 (But fery slow attack speed) Gellius still has the overall bulkiness advantage, while Deine has a slight advantage in Defense value... but overall, both are fully capable of being standalone Super Tanks with effective health very much in excess of 6k, when the hardest hitting boss only hits for 5.2k... and this is even without Prince Buff. Now buffs... this gets pretty interesting. Both receive benefits from the same "Class" limited buffs... but Gellius also receives benefits from Oscar, the Male Platinum Event Archer, who grants an additional 5% Defense and 5MR to all MALE units., which helps close the gap with Deine in the Defense department to within 40 defense points... but the MR multiplier on his S.AW is what really makes him stand out as an HA. With Oscar, Liselotte (Grants soldiers and HA's 5MR after AW) and Grace (10MR for all Melee Units), he'll have a non-S.AW MR rating of 30... with S.AW... this becomes 90 MR... which is hilarious. If you ask me, the two are largely interchangable now that Deine FINALLY has a survivability S.AW to bring her in competition with Gellius... so she was a great pick. Now on to Sophie... She's a great unit, and both my DMM and my Nutaku accounts are built around her... though my DMM account more so due to the availability of S.AW and the units they made available via events over there in recent months... but need to get this out of the way right away. She's VERY resource intensive just to get her into a playable state. You'll want to get her skill to 5/10 at the very least before you start deploying her into your parties (Silver Angel Niel can be used for skill ups and same class XP bonus, so snag up a few copies during the current event). On DMM, I found her effective at taking on Post S.AW Release Events X Missions at 7/10 with 50CC70 level... 50CC50 should make her effective against most of our expected X difficulty missions for some time. Because Angels are dependent on their skill in order to actively participate in combat, Rearguards are very valuable for the cooldown reduction, ESPECIALLY after S.AW. Aisha, Len and Leona are very powerful to have around an Angel... but only Aisha is available via Shrine. If you are a heavy spender aiming for Legendary or S. Legendary stamp cards... look for Aisha to be spotlighted. If you ever give up, keep an eye out for Len Revival or Leona's release on the Trading Post (Though on DMM, they gave everyone who was a member by then a free copy... so who knows). Now... when to use them... well, Angels are non-blocking/nonattacking when not using their skill, and have the highest base MR to be found in the game, with Sophie starting off with 30... add to this high non-Skill defense values and above average HP pools, and they make for ideal lightning rods (They trivialize most Lich Swarm events). They also block 3 and attack 2 after CC, making them great at the anti-swarm role, due in no small part to their high attack values... They can handle even Oni swarms (Though Black Oni Swarms are questionable prospects even with Sophie until we can get S.AW). Watch out for Avenger Mechanics though (Lower Remaining HP = Higher Damage). My Sophie got absolutely melted in the blink of an eye when she got hit by a pair of large Mummies she brought to low health by attacking both of them at the same time. In the absence of a dedicated duelist, she can make due against most units and bosses below Aura Werewolves in damage or toughness, and can be used to pick off most mage bosses as well. Units that hit harder than 3k are probably best left to HA's and Bandits for a while. And then you get S.AW... 5 second initial cooldown, 35 second reuse cooldown... 30 seconds of doubled Attack, Defense and MR. You still don't want to use her vs Golems, but the Defense boon definitely expands the variety of bosses she can slice up... and makes unit buffs VERY appealing. It can be worthwhile to stack AW, Deployment and Skill buffs to stats to get her into a very powerful state (My DMM Sophie tops off at 4.2k attack and over 2.1k defense for 20 of her S.AW's 30 seconds)... Although I'm pretty sure that Dancer bonuses don't get doubled by her skill... but due to their attack speed, Angels do still see significant benefits from Dancers. When to deploy her is tricky and is really case by case and it's not unusual that I end up using up several runs to figure out when to deploy her, and more importantly, when to use her skill. She can't block and murder things without her skill... some maps call for her to be the first deploy, while other maps call for her to be the last deploy to ensure she can perform the lightning rod role. Some times timing her deployment or a skill wrong on an early deployment can result in her contributing nothing to a boss fight later on in the match because she didn't come off her cooldown in time... so expect some trial and error to figure out what waves you need her up for and which ones you can leave to the rest of your team. Vs Super Bosses (4K+ attack units), a strategy I often employ with her is to let them march past her and into my designated Super Tank, and pop skill to prevent any other units from piling on the Super Tank while the boss gets blown away by the rest of my team, using her in the traditional Gatekeeper role.